


Cafes, Bands, and Friends

by Reacher205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reacher205/pseuds/Reacher205
Summary: Collection of short drabbles about dumb kids in a band getting through college. Mostly a place for me to place my WIPs relating to this crew.
Kudos: 2





	1. Betrayals, Mopeds, and Chases

Cal’s body flew through the school’s double doors, crashing against the brick wall. She let out a swear. She looked up, saw the towering figure of one of Benjen’s goons running towards her, and bolted down the alleyway. 

_Gotta find an out,_ Cal thought as she ran through the web of alleys circling the school. _What a perfect plan, steal from Benjen’s stash! No way he’ll find out! No! It’s not like anyone would snitch on me!_ “Over here!” The voice came from behind, Griff; she’d recognize that weasel’s voice from anywhere. _This is the last time I steal for you, prick._

She looked back and failed to see Crank’s fist as she dropped to the ground. Several moments passed as Cal shook off the white-hot fire flashing through her cheek, and looked up to see the goon and lanky figure towering over her.

“Hey Ben-Ben, fancy seeing you around these parts, come here often?” Cal snarked. 

**\------SCENE SKIP------**

There was an opportunity to seize. Cal elbowed Crank, kicked Benjen —sending him into the security guard— and scrambled towards the end of the alleyway. Cal heard the guard bellow a “Get her!” as the chase gave way into the streets. 

**\------SCENE SKIP------**

Cal looked over the glass bridge, and saw an opportunity for escape below. The opportunity, to be more accurate, was currently packing her bags into her moped. _God? If you’re up there, I love you._ Cal dashed downwards nearly careening into Professor Hughes ( _was that Hughes? Looked miserable enough_ ).

“Echo! Echo!” Cal cried out, running as fast as her legs could take her

“Cal?” Aiko replied, bewildered “From 2-B?”

“No time to explain!” Cal hopped on the backseat, “I need a big favor. Just drive!”

“What?” 

“Drive! I’ll explain later!”

Aiko stepped on the gas, and followed Cal’s orders.

**\------SCENE SKIP------**

“Thanks Ech,” Cal said as soon as she got off Aiko’s moped “I really owe ya one there.” 

“Yeah yeah, anytime” Aiko replied, terrified. “Sorry, give me a second? My legs feel like jelly right now.”

“Take your time, but Benjen’s goons are looking for me, so don’t take too long.”

“It might be a while.”

 _This girl’s getting on my nerves,_ Cal thought. “Fine then,” Cal picked up Aiko from her spot “I guess I’ll just have to carry you inside.”

“B-but my bike!” a red-faced Aiko replied.

“Five minutes, it’ll stay put!”

“Those things are expensive!”

“Ian can pay for it.” Cal said dismissively.


	2. Christmas Gift

Theo retreated into his room, and after a few moments, the door opened. Callista’s focus on Aiko’s cake project shifted once Jin cried out “Why the _fuck_ do you have a sword?!”

“Christmas present, Motherfucker!” Theo cackled as he chased Jin around the living room. 

Callista looked around the room, Ian was nowhere to be found.

She went back to staring at Aiko.


	3. Just Wanna Talk!

Ian’s head snapped upwards and stared at Callista

“Wait, what’d you say?” He asked

“Say what? I didn’t say anything.” Callista lied. It might have worked, if it weren’t for the smirk creeping up her face and Jin’s hand trying to stop himself from breaking out in laughter.

“No, no,” Ian started “I know fer a fact you said somethin.”

Callista acted dumbstruck for a moment. “Ooooh, that thing.” She finally replied.

“That thing?”

“Oh yeah,” Callista looked at her phone–currently opened to Google Translate– and repeated the phrase in front of her in what could be the worst Scottish accent ever heard “Ian Thompson, the biggest blaigeard of all.”

The room was silent for a moment, before Jin and Ramona broke out into laughter. From her angle, Ramona’s phone didn’t catch Ian’s reaction. However, it did manage to catch him standing up from the couch and walking into the bathroom. Ian returned shortly afterwards, with a bar of soap in hand, and lunged at Callista. Callista jumped from the couch as the bassist chased her across the room.

“Get away from me, blaigeard!” the drummer began to yell

“I just wanna talk!” Ian responded, bar of soap in hand.

Jin and Ramona kept laughing, recording the entire ordeal.


End file.
